


Father's Day

by atetheredmind



Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [18]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Jon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24845014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atetheredmind/pseuds/atetheredmind
Summary: For Father's Day, the girls make a little something special for Jon. Meanwhile, Daenerys has something else in mind for her husband...
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Series: The Adventures of Daddy Jon [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1744153
Comments: 33
Kudos: 678





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the rating change for this drabble. It starts pretty smutty. I just had the image of Jon and Dany in the bathroom, but I also wanted to write something to commemorate today, so I had to find a way to make both work lol
> 
> Also I just wrote this today, apologies for any errors. Thanks to aliciutza for reading over it and making the moodboard! 💗

* * *

Jon had his hand up his wife’s skirt, and she had a toothbrush sticking out of her mouth. 

He hadn’t _intended_ on interrupting her morning routine as she got ready for work, but when he’d walked into the bathroom to take his post-workout shower and saw her half-dressed, in just her sexy pencil skirt and black lacy bra, he hadn’t been able to resist. Amused, she’d watched him in the mirror as he’d hiked her skirt up to her hips without a word, but the humor had quickly evaporated the second he’d started rubbing her through her panties.

The faucet was still on, forgotten. Normally, he’d hate being so wasteful, but the sound of running water was helpful in covering up the pleased noises she made. She was always _very_ vocal when it came to their bedroom activities. Anyway, by this point in their relationship, he knew her body well enough; he could work fast. 

Daenerys gripped the counter and arched back into him, widening her stance so he could push her damp panties aside and slip his fingers through the silky slickness gathering at her cunt. “Jon,” she gasped, taking the toothbrush out of her mouth before it could clatter into the sink. 

As he pumped his fingers inside her, he watched her in the mirror, her eyes closed, cheeks flushed, toothpaste foam on her plump and parted lips. Reaching around with his other hand, he jerked down the cups of her bra to bare her breasts to his hungry gaze, pinching and pulling her nipples until they were pink and pointed. Feeling his erection pressed against her arse, she let go of the sink to fondle him through his sweatpants. He groaned and dragged his wet fingers back to her clit, rubbing it quickly, desperate to get her off.

It didn’t take long at all. Her hand faltered on his cock as she came, hunched over the sink and shuddering with breathless, keening mewls. He quickly adjusted his tactic, only lightly stroking his fingers on either side of her clit, up and down her slippery folds.

She recovered quickly. Breasts still heaving, she released his erection and straightened, shoving her hand down the front of his sweatpants and taking his rigid cock in hand to stroke him with deft twists of her wrist. Determined, she held his gaze in the mirror, and he gripped her waist tightly, teeth gritted, equally determined. They hadn’t fucked in three—gods, had it been four?—weeks, and he’d been too exhausted lately to even rub one out in the shower. Maybe she could get him off before—

“Mommy! Lya won’t let me play with the Switch, and it’s my turn now!”

“Nuh uh! I’ve only had it for five minutes!”

“You’ve had it all morning!”

“Daddy said I could play Animal Crossing as long as I want because you and Rhae hogged it all day yesterday!”

At the interruption of their daughters' loud bickering, Jon and Daenerys went completely still, eyes locked in the mirror. For a moment, neither dared to move.

“At what age should they learn to resolve conflicts on their own?” Jon asked hopefully. “Six? Is six too young?”

Her eyes darted to the closed bathroom door. “I don’t know. They’re pretty advanced for their age, maybe—”

A piercing wail went up in their bedroom as one of the girls began to cry, deciding things for them. With a resigned sigh, Daenerys removed her hand from his pants. Defeated, he tugged her skirt back into place and pulled her bra up over her tits as she quickly rinsed out her mouth and spit, turning off the sink. Then she turned and kissed him, leaving him with the lingering taste of mint. “I’ll handle the girls. Raincheck? Tonight, once they’re in bed?”

“Aye,” he agreed, hastily wiping a smudge of toothpaste from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. With a smile, she gave his cock one last squeeze through his sweatpants. Then she squared her shoulders and, like a soldier heading into battle, marched out of the bathroom.

“If you girls don’t learn to share, then I’m going to take the Switch away so nobody can play,” she scolded, hastily shutting the door behind her so Jon could put himself to rights.

_Tonight_ , he reminded himself, adjusting his dick through his pants with a pained wince and a beleaguered sigh.

* * *

Except that night, Daenerys got home from work later than expected, and when the two of them finally got in bed for their scheduled quality time, Rhae came to their room crying about a nightmare and wouldn’t calm down until she was cuddled between them.

Then on Saturday, as June was one of his busiest months when it came to his freelance photography, Jon was gone all day, shooting a wedding. By the time he got home, it was almost midnight, and his wife was already curled up in bed, her eye mask on. Feeling beat himself, he simply kissed her neck and collapsed behind her, tucking his body around hers. He was out in minutes.

When he awoke, Daenerys was already up, her side of the bed empty. Looking at the clock, he saw it was after eight. He was surprised neither she nor the girls had woken him up yet. 

Getting dressed, he ventured downstairs and found the four of them in the kitchen, his wife at the stove and the girls at the table, crouching on their knees in their chairs as they argued over the best crayon color.

Aly saw him first, a smile lighting up her face. “Daddy’s up!”

They all cheered, hopping down from their chairs and running to hug him. Ghost, who sat at Daenerys’ heels, patiently waiting for scraps of whatever she was cooking, jumped up and barked his excitement, fluffy tail wagging.

Slightly bewildered, Jon laughed and scooped up the first triplet he caught in his arms, which happened to be Rhae. “Morning. What’s all this fuss about?” he asked as she sloppily kissed his cheek.

Coming out from behind the stove, Daenerys leaned in to peck his lips. “Happy Father’s Day,” she greeted with a smile, and he shook his head, exasperated with himself. He’d been so focused on the wedding, the holiday had completely escaped his mind. “Breakfast is almost ready. Girls, give him your cards,” she told their daughters, quickly returning to the stove. He could smell the heavenly aroma of bacon and heard the oil popping as she flipped the strips in the pan.

Aly and Lya ran back to the table, and Jon set Rhae down once she began to squirm. Soon, they swarmed him again, holding out their hand-made cards. “Me first!” Lya insisted, waving hers in his face.

With a laugh, he took it. “Thank you,” he said, squinting slightly at the front of the card. He hadn’t thought to put on his glasses yet. After a second, he chuckled again. “Is that Ghost?”

“Yes! And he’s playing in your rose bushes, which you always yell at him about, but he just wants to give you one!” Lya explained proudly.

Jon opened the card, bringing it closer to his face to read the message inside. “‘Hearts are red, roses are blue, Ghost loves your flowers, almost as much as I love you!’” A lump formed in his throat, and he cleared it before his eyes could water, flashing his daughter a grin. “I love you too, baby girl,” he told her and kissed her forehead. Over the top of her head, he glanced at Daenerys, who winked at him, confirming his suspicion that she’d helped their daughter with the poem.

“Mine next, mine next!” Aly demanded and impatiently shoved her card into his hands, making him laugh all over again.

* * *

“Did you have a good day?” Daenerys asked, handing him a fresh beer as she sat down sideways in his lap. He kissed her newly sun-kissed shoulder, left bare in her tank top. For dinner, while he’d played with the girls and Ghost in the backyard, she’d grilled steaks for them all: medium rare for the two of them and well done for the girls, who staunchly refused to eat steak if they saw even the slightest bit of pink in the middle.

Now, their daughters were fast asleep, and he and Daenerys were enjoying the peaceful summer night on their back deck.

“The best,” Jon confirmed, leaning his head against the back of his chair and swigging his beer. “Thank you for everything, love.”

She took his beer and sipped it before returning it to him, snuggling her head under his chin. “You deserve it. You’re the best husband and the best father to three amazing girls,” she murmured. “You take such good care of us. I just wanted you to feel as special as you make me feel.”

Swallowing, he tucked his chin down to press his mouth to the top of her head. He slipped his free hand under her thigh and inside the opening of her shorts to affectionately stroke the curve of her arse cheek. “Dany, you’ve made me feel special ever since the day you agreed to marry me.”

For a moment, they sat in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. As he idly stroked her thigh, however, her breathing gradually began to change. She shifted in his lap in a way that made his cock stand up and take notice.

“Jon.” When she lifted her head, there was a mischievous glint in her violet eyes. “The girls are asleep. There are no other interruptions or obligations. I think now’s our chance.”

He agreed readily, his mind already halfway up the stairs. “Aye. Bedroom.” With a quick sip of his beer, he made to stand, but she didn’t budge. Instead, at his questioning look, she smiled at him. 

“Just relax. Enjoy your beer. Let me take care of you,” she purred and slipped out of his lap to kneel between his legs. He watched ravenously as she unfastened his pants, and he lifted his hips slightly so she could pull out his stiffening cock. When she wrapped her lips around the tip, he groaned and dropped his head back again, closing his eyes to the night sky.

“Gods, I bloody love you.”  
  



End file.
